Not broken, just bent
by divergentloverxoxo
Summary: Tris Prior has never been wanted. She's bounced around multiple foster homes since she was little. When a family decides to adopt her, her whole life is turned upside down...again. But this time it's different. All it takes is another damaged guy named after a number to show Tris that nobody's broken, just bent.


**Hey guys, long time no see ey? What has it been, 2 years since I wrote something on here? I was rereading my stories...oh my gosh they were so cringey. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE WATTPAD YOU SHOULD FOLLOW ME AND READ MY STORY thefeelsofbooks** **and read my story** _ **The Alexandra Diaries…**_ **ALSO, I imagine Tris as Britt Robertson with blonde hair. Everyone else is the same though.**

 **Tris POV**

"Beatrice Prior." Someone calls. I look up to see the lady at the orphanage smiling at me. "Natalie and Andrew are here." I grab the bag of what little belongs I have, and stand up. There, filling out the rest of the papers stands my "new" family. Yeah right. Like every other family they won't keep me for more than six months.

My name is Tris Green, well it was at least. Now it's Tris Prior. I am sixteen years old, and I am what society deems broken. When I was born I was put up for adoption by my biological mom. I would have been adopted then and there for being an infant, but that wasn't the case.

I was born with an abnormal heart condition that needed treatment. Nobody wanted to waste the time nor the money on an infant with a heart condition. When I was three I finally made it into my first foster home, but even as a toddler I got myself into crap loads of trouble. After three months the family gave me back to the orphanage.

It has been that way for years. I get into one foster home and then I get in trouble. Usually I would get in trouble because of drugs or shoplifting. A few times I've gotten in trouble for vandalizing stuff. That's why nobody's ever wanted to take me in. I've been unwanted from the start.

But now these people come along and decide they want to adopt me. Not foster, but I know how it goes. They'll get tired of trying to fix me, and soon I'll be right back where I started. Like I said, I've been unwanted from the start.

"Hello Beatrice." The woman, Natalie says.

"It's Tris." I respond. Her smile doesn't seem to falter at my comment. "Well hello Tris. My name is Natalie Prior, and this is Andrew, my husband." She says. I don't say anything, I just stare at them both. Natalie looks to Andrew for a second and then back at me. "Let's get going, shall we?" She asks.

"Sure!" I reply with fake enthusiasm. She spins around on her heel, and I follow her out. My stomach churns when I see the car they have. It's a really nice looking black Audi A8. By looking at their car I can already tell this is a very wealthy family. "Tris." Natalie says. I look over at her with a blank expression. "You seem like you're a really nice girl." She says, causing me to snort.

"The four fosters homes this year would disagree." I say, sitting down inside of the car. I run my hand over the sleek black leather seats. Natalie doesn't say anything, but instead she gives me a small smile and climbs in the car.

The car ride is silent, the only sound is the radio playing music. I gaze out of the window, admiring the trees that we pass. We've been in the car for an hour and a half before we pull into a neighborhood filled with beautiful houses. It's houses are huge, spaced about fifty feet apart from each other. I've never even come close to a neighborhood this nice.

After a couple minutes we pull into a driveway that already holds four other cars. The house itself has to be the biggest house on this street.

Why would a rich couple like this want to take in someone like me? "Okay Tris, follow me and let's get you settled in." Natalie says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod nervously. "Don't let the house scare you." Natalie winks. I grab my bag from the car and follow Natalie.

As soon as Natalie opens the door to the house she yells "Christina, Caleb, Toby!" I stare at her. There's other people living in this house. I hear footsteps coming closer to us. Soon a girl and two boys stop in front of us. They all stare at me, examining me. I shift uncomfortably. I must look like shit.

"Tris, this is Christina." She says, motioning to a girl who looks to be about my age. She's got mocha colored skin, with chocolate brown hair, and hazel eyes. She's gorgeous. She smiles brightly at me. "Finally another girl in the family." Christina laughs. "Not that I don't like you guys." She pauses looking at Caleb and Toby. "But I need a girl to talk to." I stare at her. If she thinks I'm becoming a girly girl she's got another thing coming.

"This is Caleb." Natalie says. I look over at another boy who also looks to around my age. He has brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He nods at me, flashing me a smile. I don't bother to smile back but I do return the nod.

"And this." She says pointing to an adorable toddler. "This is Toby." Toby looks to be about five years old, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Everyone, this is Tris. Be nice to her." Natalie warns, looking at the three of them. They all nod, and look back at me.

"When does she start school?" Christina asks. I tense up, school has never been good for me. I always get in trouble, or start up trouble.

"Monday." My jaw drops. But it's already friday.

"Monday?!" I ask, and Natalie nods. Right before I'm about to explode, Christina steps in. "Natalie, I'm gonna help Tris unpack." Natalie nods, her smile returning. I glare at Natalie. Christina tugs on my arm, and I follow her. We head upstairs. I follow Christina down the hallway.

She opens a door and heads in the room. I stand outside the room, not knowing if I should come in or not. Christina turns around, and motions for me to come in. "This is your room. You get your own room." I nod and look around the room

It's a nice room, with cream colored walls. It's the biggest room I've been in. Most of the time I have to share a room with two or three other kids, and the rooms are probably half the size of this one. I turn around to see Christina staring at me. "What?" I ask, sounding rude.

"You know Natalie adopted us too?" She says. I stare at her blankly. "It was just as rough for me in the beginning, but I promise you it will get better." I shake my head at Christina.

"For me, it doesn't get better. It justs gets worse until they give me up." I walk around the room, noticing I have my own bathroom and a walk in closet.

"They never gave me up." She responds. I turn back to her, not knowing what to say. "Oh and as for school, I have a friend group that I think you'd like." I laugh bitterly.

"I don't make friends very easily. In fact, I've never had any friends." I state.

"You do now." She smiles.


End file.
